Consequences
by penny4him
Summary: AR. One-shot. Drizzt's daughter decides to assert her independence with some unexpected consequences. Will she drive Drizzt insane first?


One-shot. Drizzt's daughter decides to assert her independence with some unexpected consequences. Will she drive Drizzt insane first? One author's thought becomes a scene with two separate endings when a fellow author hi-jacks the scene!

A/N: The idea for this scene began as a random email conversation with a wonderful friend and author, BluePhoenix21. You simply _must_ read her delightful alternate-ending by checking my favorite authors/stories list. (Special thanks the Blue for her great suggestions and comments. It's a pleasure to write with you!)

_The recognizable characters appearing in this story are copyright by Wizards of the Cost, Inc. This story is written for entertainment purposes only; no challenge to the copyright holders is intended, neither should any be inferred._

* * *

><p><span>Consequences<span>

"We've been through this before," Drizzt remarked. "In fact we've been through it _every night _for the past four nights."

"I know...it's just that I..." her voice trailed off. She really had no answer that would be anywhere near persuasive, and she knew it.

"I grow tired of threatening and threatening...especially when my words are obviously having little effect."

"It won't happen again."

He raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Won't it? If the past is any indication of the future, it will."

"But from now on it _won't_..."

He regarded her cooly. "You've said that to me before."

"But...don't people deserve second chances?"

He inclined his head slightly. "Certainly. And more. But there comes a point when-"

"_Kel'nar_, please!" she interrupted. Violet had a bad feeling about where this was leading.

"Do you think I _don't_ have good reasons for the expectations I have of you?"

"No..."

"Do you think I don't really mean to be taken seriously?"

"No!" Violet needed to think fast if she wanted to halt this train of thought.

"No? Your actions would seem to indicate that you do."

"I don't!"

Drizzt leaned back against the counter and regarded her for a moment. "I should be much less annoyed to wake up at this hour and, say, find the house surrounded by...rabid wolves," he waved a hand fancifully, "than to wake up and find that you place so little value in following my instructions."

"_Kel'nar_...I'm sorry," she ventured.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Sorry that you were caught."

"No! I mean, I'm sorry I disobeyed you-"

Drizzt sighed resignedly at the prevarication. "Not yet you aren't..." his voice was quiet, but by no means lacking in intensity. "...But I'm afraid to say that you will be."

A shiver ran down her spine at the words. "Wh-what do you mean?" Violet wasn't even sure why she asked the question when she was already certain of the answer. But now _kel'nar_ seemed to be looking at her strangely, and his answer was surprising to say the least.

"Keeping such late hours has taken a toll, I see."

"What?" This time her question was genuine. "You mean your not gonna..." she let her voice trail off, having no desire to complete the thought out loud.

Drizzt answered the unspoken part of the question. "The thought _did_ cross my mind..." he let a smile touch his lips. His tone, while somewhat sarcastic, was still somehow kind. "...However, it seems natural consequences will teach a better lesson this time."

"Natural consequences?" By this point Violet was well and truly confused.

Drizzt sighed. "_Darkvision_ would seem to indicated that you have a fever. I'd be surprised if sickness does not follow."

Now that he mentioned it, Violet realized that she _was_ feeling rather warm, though she'd merely attributed it to her chagrin at being caught staying up so late again. And maybe the scratchy feeling in her throat wasn't entirely due to the smoke from the fire in the hearth... _Oh no_.

Violet _hated_ being sick. She swallowed thickly. "I...um...I'm going to go to bed now."

Drizzt nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yes, you are."

"Goodnight _kel'nar_."

"Goodnight _danthe uss_."

* * *

><p><em>Kel'nar<em> = dad

_Danthe uss_ = dear one

All reviews welcome!


End file.
